


Cinder's Change

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, Domination, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Light BDSM, Mind Break, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Heading into the communications tower to steal data during Beacon's prom, Cinder never would've expected to be caught and punished so perfectly.





	1. Chapter 1

As she arrived at her destination in the communications tower near Beacon, Cinder knew that she was being tailed by someone just a little too curious than they should be. However, after a few minutes of waiting around in the darkness, making sure to sit in a spot out of sight from anyone who could enter, the criminal leaned her bow against one of the consoles, connecting her scroll to the network and attempting to transfer all the data she was able to onto the device. Sighing to herself as she typed away at the console, transferring access to the comms network onto her device as well, the partial maiden unfortunately covered up the quiet sound of the door opening behind her, not even hearing as a certain crimsonette student’s bare feet made contact with the floor due to unzipping the top portion of her spy suit, letting her breasts out to breathe.

 

“Who are you?!” Ruby’s voice called out, already dashing towards the woman with the use of her semblance to try and pin the older woman down onto her stomach from behind. Listening to the woman grunt and seeing her bite her lip to remain quiet, a deep sigh left the young leader. “Fine then. If that’s how you wanna be, maybe I’ll have to punish you for breaking and entering and find out who you are afterward. Hooking one of her hands in the perpetrator's suit and using her nails to rip a hole into the fabric and exposing both her tight cunt and puckered hole, the silver-eyed girl used that same hand to undress herself, forcing her prom dress to the floor and exposing her throbbing cock. “I’ve been pent up all night seeing my team in their dresses, dancing around and enjoying themselves. So, whether you like it or not, it looks like you’re going to get a hard lesson about breaking and entering!”

 

Before the partial maiden could even get out a word to try and stop the futa, not even expecting the younger girl she recognized to have a cock, she was already being stuffed full of cock. As she was filled with every inch of the crimsonette’s cock, the only thing that left her mouth was a loud and pleasure groan. As she attempted to lift her head up off the console, she quickly realized that the young girl had a hold on her head, keeping her pinned down and her exposed breasts against the cold metallic surface. Cinder didn’t dare speak, knowing she’d be realized almost right away if she used actual words instead of letting out little whines and whimpers as every inch of her tight cunt was filled with her captor’s throbbing cock.

 

Not really caring who it was anymore as she finally hilted herself inside of the thief, all the young leader cared about was getting off inside of this poor bitch now. Tightening her grip in those black locks and pushing the woman’s head even firmer against the console, Ruby used her free hand to slap the plump rear her hips had connected to and squeezed hard, smiling as the soft mound seemed to fill between her fingers. “Awe. Not gonna moan for me as I slap your ass? How rude! You look like the type to enjoy such a thing!~” As she pulled both her hand and hips back slowly, listening to the whine leave her new toy her smile only grew as she swatted the woman’s ass red once again, giggling as the red quickly faded due to the woman’s aura. “Oh? A fellow student, huh? So unfortunate!” Another quick swat as her hips slammed back into the older woman, prompting a loud moan to leave the maiden’s lips.

 

Closing her eyes tight from both the pain and the pleasure boiling up from within her, Cinder was completely lost, having to struggle internally to try and not enjoy the way this girl’s cock was moving inside of her. Filling her up and leaving her empty just long enough for her body to crave being filled again before getting what she desired. A vicious cycle that seemed to never end as a kink she didn’t even know she had was starting to form as well every time Ruby spanked her, forcing her body to lurch forward and rub her breasts and nipples along the cold metal of the communications console. Unfortunately, as the brutal fucking continued without remorse, the pleasure started getting to the woman. Every spank, every thrust, and every time the younger girl’s hips connected with her plump rear end brought pleasure she never realized she could’ve experienced before. She had been with plenty of rough men in the past, but this was something different. Having the roughness of it all with the bonus of a soothing touch from a feminine hand, even if it was causing the roughness, sparked something inside of her that made her crave more.

 

As she leaned over the woman she was practically raping, Ruby’s smile faded as she moved the hand tangled in Cinder’s hair to rip off the mask, seeing a face that she recognized almost right away. She had expected someone she didn’t know, someone she could’ve left without having to feel guilty over abusing like this, but the fact that the fellow student she had approved of before sent a tinge of anger through her system, causing the crimsonette to subconsciously move her hips even faster and harder than before, deep down hoping to somehow injure the woman before her. “I can’t believe you would do such a thing, Cinder!” She shouted, not caring if anyone or anything could hear her, it was a bit too late for that anyway. But, unfortunately, all she was met with in terms of a response were desperate moans and the criminal’s hips meeting her own like they belonged like this. Quickly turning the woman’s head to see her face fully, seeing the blissful expression that she had, an idea formed in her head. If this sassy criminal loved being fucked so much, why not break her? Starting to move her hips faster and harder in order to give the woman the rough fucking she wanted, it wasn’t hard to pull another loud and pleasure gasp from Cinder’s lips, the crimsonette’s smile came back once she realized her idea could come to life, with her team’s help of course. A quick creampie in here, fuck her another time and take her back to the room and things will be settled just like that.

 

Whether fortunately or unfortunately for Cinder, that’s when she felt exactly what she had been craving for deep down from the moment she was penetrated. Throwing her head back and even arching her spine in bliss, the criminal could easily feel the hot ropes of cum flooding into her womb. Words were at a loss to her as she felt Ruby continuing to fuck her into a moaning mess, even as the younger girl was cumming inside of her and filling her womb, and continuing to push her hips even faster and harder, doing her best to fuck Cinder’s pussy into the perfect sleeve for her cock. It didn’t take long before everything crashing down on her without warning like this was more than enough to push the fake transfer student over the edge of her own orgasm, causing her cunt to start spasming around the crimsonette’s cock in an attempt to milk it dry after just one orgasm. Even as she lay pinned against the console, cock continuing to flood her mind and body, all that would leave her after her orgasm were blissful breaths and the occasional ragged moan. That’s when she heard something she hadn’t expected, especially compared to everything else that had happened to her so far tonight. Hearing Ruby ask if she was ready for round two and if she preferred anal or not as she felt the cock leave her fully this time before a few warm streams of cum landed on her back and even in her hair. “Guess… you had some left…. in you…”

 

Ruby only smiled to herself as she rested her still hard cock between the criminal’s asscheeks, biting her lip as she gently ground herself against the soft, jiggling ass. “Don’t worry, Cinder. I can tell you’re gonna give up your evil ways just to have more cock inside of you. And as a reward, you can have my cock whenever you’d like.~”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the two approached team CMEN’s dorm door, Cinder was happy to have Ruby holding her hand as tightly as she was. Having been forced to change out of her spy suit and into a fiery red dress that seemed a perfect middle ground between her and the crimsonette’s colors was no problem for her. The dress was just short enough to have trouble covering the entirety of her ass while making sure her cunt was covered, especially since her new mistress had confiscated her panties as punishment for her crimes. As the two stood in front of the metal door, all Cinder could do was try and think of something to say to the younger girl, unable to properly find the words of appreciation that she needed.

 

“You know, Cinder? I’m glad you’ve changed for the better, especially since you eagerly took all the cum I had to give you back in the tower.” Looking around to make sure no one was coming down the hall, Ruby quickly let go of the ex-criminal’s hand and slapped her ass, eliciting a loud and needy moan from her. “And I’m also glad you’ve learned to love my cock.”

 

“O-Of course, Ruby. You…. You brought me pleasure so deep and unimaginable that I will never be able to get enough. So… what can I say other than… well, thank you!” Forming her first smile of the night since taking Ruby’s cock to the base, Cinder planted a soft kiss onto her lover’s lips, happy to get the taste of strawberries on her lips.

 

“Yeah yeah. No need to be such a sap about it.” Rolling her eyes with a bit of playfulness to her actions, the crimsonette opened the door for Cinder before starting to turn away and head back to her own dorm. “Oh! One more thing, Cinder.” Pausing just long enough to make sure she had caught the woman’s attention, the leader turned back around on her heels. “You are forbidden from wearing bras or panties until I say otherwise. If you do this, I’ll have a surprise waiting for you.~”

 

Nodding to the order she was given, accepting it before she stepped into the room, Cinder hurried to her bed and undressed completely, a smile plastered on her face as she could still feel the warmth of Ruby’s cum in her core. At least, the warmth from her second or third load. The criminal had lost count after round two started. However, her smile faded for a moment as something in the back of her mind demanded more of this feeling, more girlcocks filling and stretching her as much as they could before filling her with so much cum she was almost guaranteed to get pregnant if it wasn’t for her birth control injection. Before she realized it, the woman had already started playing with her quickly wettening folds, heavy breaths leaving her as she started getting lost in the memory of when she was first taken.

 

Unfortunately, she was quickly stripped from that world of pleasure as her scroll had gone off under her dress, her smile fading almost instantly. “Dammit! Who could it be…?” As she dug the device from under her clothing, her smile quickly came back as she realized it was a picture from Ruby. “Oh! Mistress!” Opening the text to a picture of Ruby holding her dress down under her breasts to expose them for the picture, that feeling of need started coming back. Especially once she read the caption.

 

[Hope you enjoy the picture, Pet! <3]

 

Without thinking, she started responding to the girl, already craving her cock inside of both her cunt and asshole.

[Of course, not Mistress. I’m already missing your cock inside of me! I need it far more than I thought!]

Before she had a chance to put her phone down, Cinder received another picture from the girl, this time one of the entire team naked in front of the bathroom mirror, holding their girlcocks as if they were measuring them or just hoping to turn Cinder on.

 

[Good. Because my team agrees that as your reward for listening to me so well about your underwear, we’ll treat you to a gangbang one of these days. But, as for tonight, you’re on your own. I’m not leaving my dorm, so find your own way to get fucked. Don’t care who fucks you, just find a way to get over me for tonight. See you tomorrow!~]

 

Nodding to herself as she put the scroll down, happy to have her mistress’s permission to look for someone else, Cinder was quick to slip back into her dress and head into the bathroom, hoping one of her teammates wouldn’t walk in on her. Making sure her full body was in view of the bathroom mirror, the ex-criminal quickly hiked her dress above her breasts, smiling as the camera had a perfect view of both her ass and her breasts before taking a picture of herself. Scrolling through her contacts as quickly as she could, finding anyone she thought would enjoy fucking her for the night, she sent that picture out to almost a dozen people, Yang, Blake and Weiss included. Happy with placing the caption just under her breasts, it became clear to those she sent it to just what she wanted.

 

[Don’t keep me waiting now!~ <3]

 

As Cinder went back to her bed, staring at the picture of team RWBY all standing in the mirror together, she got lost in the sight of her young mistress once again, happily playing with her clit through her dress this time. As she teased herself as much as she could without letting herself go over the edge of her climax, the partial maiden failed to realize just how much time passed. Hearing a knock on the door and not caring who it was or what they wanted, she was quick to open it and smile, seeing familiar golden locks and lilac eyes staring at her body. Her heart skipped a beat as Yang leaned against her doorway, smiling up to her with a look of confidence in her eyes and the moment their gazes connected, she knew she wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning with whatever the blonde had planned for her.


	2. Punishment

“So, I heard you fucked my sister!” The blonde started in an angry tone, eyes glowing red as she held a small box behind her back, staring at the older woman to gauge her reaction and smiling as she saw the fear in her amber eyes, happy to be able to instill some fear over something so trivial.

 

Fear indeed swirled through the ravenette’s system as she saw the smile on the blonde’s face, not entirely sure how to respond to what she was just told. “I… uh…” Cinder was at a loss for words from the girl’s tone, originally thinking she was here to fuck the maiden until she couldn’t walk anymore. “Well…” Nothing came to mind in the ways of defending herself, trying to find a reason to explain why Ruby fucked her so perfectly, or that she was in the comm tower, or even that she had discovered her girlcock addiction thanks to the crimsonette.

 

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m not exactly thrilled you fucked her, but I’m pretty pissed that I didn’t get to be the first to do so. And that you thought you could get away with it without being punished at all.” Putting a hand on Cinder’s shoulder and shoving her way past the other woman, the brawler smiled and made her way over to the ex-criminal’s bed, swaying her hips to draw in the woman’s eyes and lust before placing her ass on her bed and gently tapping her foot on the floor. “So, we’re gonna have to do something about that, aren’t we, Slut? Why don’t you come over here and repay me? Make this blonde happy that you’ve become part of her sister’s life.~” Yang watched as her target for the night hesitated to close the door and head her way, fear and worry still very present in her eyes and on her face. “What? You think I’m gonna hurt you? No no no. You see, Ruby told me what a good slut you are and how much you just ADORE cock, going on and on and on about how you begged her to keep fucking you and cumming inside you. So, after seeing that picture you sent out to almost a dozen people, I just had to get myself a taste. You understand, right?”

 

Cinder nodded as she approached the girl, the hesitation and fear quickly fading away as she heard Yang’s reasoning, actually becoming a bit happy inside that she wasn’t going to be beaten tonight when she wanted to be fucked so badly. “Of course I understand, Yang. I’m actually glad you came!~” Getting on her knees in front of the blonde, she quickly unzipped her shorts, fishing out the massive cock they kept hidden away, biting her lip in anticipation as she finally pulled the hung member from her shorts, gazing in awe at just how long and thick it was. “When Ruby sent me that picture of the four of you…. I knew I’d need to be fucked by all of you.~” Licking her lips, Cinder didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the tip of Yang’s already hardening cock, swirling her tongue around the tip and sucking on it gently with a smile on her face, lust already starting to take over her mind.

 

“Compliment me all you want, but don’t think you’ll get off easy for fucking Ruby.~” As she tangled her hands in the woman’s black locks, a smile came to the blonde’s lips before she roughly pulled Cinder down to her base without warning. Feeling the ravenette’s throat spasming around her shaft causing Yang to groan in pleasure as she leaned her head back, holding the struggling woman in place and not caring that she was cutting off her airways with how deep she was down the slut’s mouth, or that she had formed a clear bulge in her toy’s throat. “You know, my little sis told me she hadn’t fucked your throat yet! Do a good job and I’ll definitely be doing this with you more often!~” Feeling the ravenette’s tongue still swirling around her cock even as she was buried deep into her throat was just what Yang had expected from someone her younger sister made into a breeding bitch.

 

After a moment or two of breathing through her nose and continuing to do her best to pleasure the blonde, Cinder started swallowing around the girl’s cock, tightening her throat around the massive member. Even if it was for just a moment, the attention had caused the brawler’s grip to loosen on her head and allow her to move, making her start bobbing her head up and down in a slow, pleasingly methodic rhythm. Every time the amber-eyed woman pulled her head towards the tip of Yang’s shaft, her tongue would drag across the bottom and cause the girl to let out ragged moans. Then, without warning, she quickly dropped herself back down the shaft, sucking the cock down her throat with a surprising sense of desperation. Once at the bottom, Cinder would push her tongue out past her lips and tease the blonde’s cunt for just a second before repeating the process all over again. Of course, the only reason she knew it was working so well was due to how loudly she already had Yang moaning.

 

However, after a blissful few minutes, Yang easily tightened her grip on the back of Cinder’s head. Standing up off the bed, refusing to let the black-haired woman move in the process, the blonde started quickly thrusting in and out of her throat. Every time her cock was buried into that perfectly tight throat, the blonde would let out a near howl of pleasure, biting her lip as she pulled back out in her own rhythm. Neither one cared to keep track of how long they had been at it, but the pleasure was already pushing the blonde over her limit, causing her to push her member down Cinder’s throat one more time as she screamed out in pleasure and unleashed rope after rope of hot, gooey cum directly into the woman’s stomach, not wanting her to taste her cum just yet.

 

Letting out a quiet whimper as the cum flooded directly into her stomach, skipping her tongue and preventing her from tasing it, Cinder quickly found herself on the floor on her back, staring up at the blonde. Before she could even properly get a word out of her mouth, she watched as Yang’s eyes glowed red once again and cum dripped from the tip of her cock. It didn’t take more than another second before said blonde was ripping that silky red dress that Ruby had given her to expose her breasts to the room, a smile on the brawler’s face as the hand that ripped the dress held one leg in the air and the other held Cinder’s head to the floor. There was no denying the amount of bliss and joy that swirled in the ravenette’s core, especially once she felt Yang’s cock plunge directly into her soaked pussy, stuffing it full in one quick thrust.

 

Leaning down and planting a rough kiss onto her slut’s lips, Yang didn’t hold back any power in her thrusts, pounding into Cinder as quickly and roughly as she could. Of course, on the surface, this was just extremely rough sex but deep down, the brawler wanted to punish the woman who had stolen her chance to take her sister’s virginity. Make her hurt and love it all at the same time as she got to enjoy herself getting off to the feeling. Luckily, she didn’t have to worry about the criminal not enjoying herself as her cock plunged as deep into her cunt as it could go, both stretching and filling her just as much as Ruby could, before pulling back out and slamming into her again. “Damn! I never would’ve thought the great Cinder Fall would be such a cock slut!~”

 

Every thrust into her body forced a loud and blissful moan from Cinder as her body actually started to shake against the floor every time their hips met. She didn’t physically move, but her full breasts swung around wildly until Yang wrapped her lips around one and her hand around the other, pulling even louder moans from the ravenette’s lips as her chest was played with. Feeling sensations that her previous fucking that night hadn’t even brought her as the blonde’s teeth bit down around her nipple, tugging it as the other breast was simply squeezed and milked. Losing herself far too quickly to the bliss and lust that flooded her system like a tsunami, Cinder failed to realize just how much her cunt was massaging and clamping down around the brawler’s cock attempting to make her cum yet again.

 

“Cumming already?! Ha! Maybe you love dick more than I thought, don’t you?!~” Luckily, Yang wasn’t exactly complaining about the gloriously tight pussy clamping down around her cock, but she would definitely need a minute or two after cumming a second time to get her stamina back. There was only so much a girl could do when it came to making a woman moan and scream like the perfect little slut. Fortunately, with every thrust the blonde made, she was just that much closer to bringing both her and Cinder to their mutual climax. Unfortunately, however, that climax crashed upon her far faster than she was hoping for. “Take my cum, you filthy slut! You know you want it more than anything!” Burying her cock into Cinder’s snatch one more time, Yang let out a loud moan as she started pumping it full of her seed, happily giving this slut just what she wanted.

 

Taking her third creampie of the night like the slut she is, Cinder gladly let out a shout of bliss as her own orgasm came crashing through her as she was filled with Yang’s seed. The woman smiled lustfully as she gazed up at the red-eyed blonde over her, relishing in the look of pleasure that lingered on her face and in her eyes. Something told her that the two weren’t done yet, and deep down, the ex criminal absolutely loved that. The prospect of having that glorious cock buried inside of her until the blonde didn’t see a need to use her again was something that made her heart race with anticipation and joy.

 

“...Alright…” Letting out heavy and pleasured breaths, Yang smiled to herself and slowly stood to her feet before sitting on the bed, leaving Cinder on the floor where she figured she belonged. “Okay, Slut. Go ahead and present yourself to me. I wanna see the damage I’ve done. Or should I say the lack of damage I’ve done?” Shrugging her shoulders and getting the thought out of her head, the blonde watched as the newly formed breeding bitch rose to her feet with shaky knees, already getting weak from the fucking. However, what really caught her attention was the way the amber-eyed woman turned around and bent over to present her ass and dripping cunt to her. “Damn… Look at this!~” Standing back off the bed and slapping Cinder’s ass, the young brawler loved the way a moan came from the woman like it was just the natural thing to do. “Definitely going to finish in this ass. It’s far too good to pass up.” As she grabbed the woman’s hips and slung her against the bed, she remembered the box she brought with her. “Oh yeah! Can’t forget what I brought. It’ll certainly help with this!”

 

The woman’s amber eyes went wide as she collided with the soft bed, quickly turning to see what Yang was reaching for beside the bed. “Y-Yang…? What’s that?” Her jaw dropped as she saw the small wooden box with a strap laying across it. “W-What… What’s it for…?”   
  
“Oh, you’ll see. Now, keep quiet.” Putting one hand under the woman’s pussy and using her raw strength to lift her off the bed just a bit, Yang placed the box under her before lowering Cinder back in place. Without saying another word, the blonde strapped the slut’s legs to the bed so she was sitting on her knees, but forced to bend forwards and keep her ass just slightly in the air. As she admired her handiwork, loving the position she had forced the maiden in, the blonde couldn’t help but lick her lips and slap that perfect ass in front of her yet again. “Now, let's hope you can adjust properly!~”

 

Before she could get a word out and ask what she would have to adjust, a sharp shout of pain left Cinder as she felt that cock she was already starting to love fill her ass in one push. Of course, with both of their juices covering it, there was little resistance as Yang entered her rear end but that didn’t stop the pain of suddenly being stuffed full in an unused hole. The position she was forced in wasn’t exactly helping either, forcing her body into a set position didn’t help her relax herself as she clenched down around the blonde. But that didn’t stop her from letting out a ragged moan as she could easily feel the brawler thrusting just as quickly and roughly as when she was on her back on the floor.

 

“Time for things to get a little hot in here, don’t you think?~” Tangling her hand into those jet black locks once again, Yang bit her lip as she activated her semblance, heating up her body to both produce more sweat and more warmth against Cinder’s body, causing the woman to pant and attempt to bury her face into the bed. The blonde had other plans, however, keeping the slut’s head off the bed so she could scream her pleasure and pain freely, finally feeling satisfied in her ‘revenge’ against the maiden for fucking her sister and taking her chance to be Ruby’s first. Each thrust started becoming rougher than the last, eventually causing the bed to shake with each push of the blonde’s hips as every few seconds the blonde slapped the woman’s ass, making it beat red before she was satisfied. “Fuck! I knew that an unused ass would be tight, but this is on an entirely different level than what I was expecting!~”

 

Both girls could feel their climaxes approaching them once again, much faster than before due to just how sensitive and rough they were being. However, as the blonde’s cock continued moving in and out of her in a steady, quick, and painful rhythm, Cinder was the first to feel the overwhelming sensations crash down on her. The maiden screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she felt Yang bottom out inside of her once again, digging her nails into the bed as hard as she could as her toes curled, back arching as the bliss of her orgasm washed over her. “Yang!~” The blonde’s name left her like a shock of pure pleasure when the feeling was far too much for her, the slut bucking her hips and squirting her juices all over the bed and wooden box as her ass clenched down around the massive girlcock.

 

As she felt the woman’s ass clench around her tighter than her snatch could possibly do after being fucked so brutally, Yang’s orgasm finally came crashing down on her just a second or two after Cinder’s. Slamming the maiden’s face into the bed with the same strength she used to slam her hips into her ass one final time, the blonde was eager to shoot her seed her. A noise that sounded like a mix of an angry grunt and a pleasure-filled moan left her lips as her cum flooded the woman’s rear end, so much and so deep that the brawler had a feeling it’d be sitting in Cinder’s stomach as she slept tonight.

 

Both girls sit there, panting for a moment before the blonde hops off the bed and starts fixing her clothes, getting dressed to head back to her dorm. “Well… That was honestly far better than I would’ve expected it to be. Maybe we’ll do this again.~” Turning around and slapping Cinder’s ass one more time, smiling as she heard that sweet moan leave her, Yang was quick to head to the door while purposefully leaving the maiden strapped down. “Actually… You think you’ll be fine on your own?” She watched the woman give a weak and tired nod, a smile still on her face. “Good!~ Good luck!~” With that, she slapped the woman’s ass one more time and headed out the room.

 

What she hadn’t planned on seeing was Weiss headed down the hallway to CMEN’s dorm with a smile on her face and a lustful look in her eyes. “Yang? You said you were going to the bathroom! What are you doing here?”   
  
“I lied. But, you might wanna wait until tomorrow. I didn’t exactly go easy on her, you know?” Chuckling to herself, the blonde walked up to her teammate and shrugged. “What are you doing here, anyways? You said you were gonna stay and study.”   
  
“Didn’t your father ever teach you to treat your toys nicely? Besides, I came to get a bit of relaxation in before going to bed. We have a quiz tomorrow, after all.” The heiress smiled as her blue eyes met Yang’s lilac hues, both girls smirking at the fact they lied to each other just to get laid. “Well, seeing as my plans have changed, do you want to grab a late night snack with the team?”   
  
“I’ve worked up a bit of an appetite, sure!” Licking her lips as she walked beside Weiss, all she could properly think about was how great it felt to flood that tight ass full of her cum. “Where you thinking we eat?”   
  
“I’ll let Blake decide. She’s been a bit moody lately and I figure it can be a treat to her. But next time you wanna break a toy, let someone else use it first, okay?”

 

“Got it.~”


	3. Weiss

Stepping up to the recent cockslut’s door, Weiss simply knocked as she waited early in the morning. The sun was barely up yet when she knocked, knowing she had to remain at least somewhat secretive to avoid people finding out about what her and her team were doing. A smile came to her face as the young heiress flicked her wrist through her ponytail, hearing the older woman on the other side opening the door to CMEN’s door. Before she could even say hello, the white-haired girl felt the woman’s lips collide with her own, capturing them in a passionate kiss that only seemed to break and immediately be replaced with another one. No words were shared between the Schnee and the cock loving criminal, but neither cared as they closed the door behind them and made their way towards the bed, making out with each and every step they made.

 

It didn’t help either of them that they were already starting to work at removing the other’s clothing, hoping to get things started as soon as possible. Before the two even made it to the bed, Weiss stood over Cinder in her torn Beacon uniform, smiling at the ripping damage she caused to Cinder’s Haven uniform. Weiss sighed as she looked to her clothing, seeing the tears on her skirt, breast, hips, and even one just over her ass. “The hell, Cinder?! Couldn’t even wait to say hello before you start literally tearing my clothes off?!”

 

“You’re one to talk!” The older woman shouted back, a blush ever present on her cheeks as she gazed at the student’s body, seeing the bulge already forming in the heiress’s underwear. “You ripped up my uniform just as badly as I did yours….” The amber-eyed woman smiled as she checked the damage, seeing nearly the entire torso ripped off as well as a spot on her ass and just along her inner thigh. “But I guess a hello would’ve been polite, Weiss…”

 

“That’s Mistress Schnee to you. You’re such a cock slut that you don’t deserve to call me by my name while we’re alone. In public, I don’t care because I’ll probably have my attention elsewhere, but while in private, you’re here to please me and nothing more. Do I make myself clear?” As she spoke, Weiss started to undress herself the best she could without damaging her uniform any more than it already was. She had a spare, but that’d just be a waste to let one be ruined without trying to salvage it. Watching the older woman nod to her demand, a smile formed on the young girl’s lips. “Good. You’re a quick learner just like Yang had said.~”

 

Cinder smiled at the compliment, loving that the blonde was willing to give her praise as well. “Glad to hear it, Mistress Schnee. So what are you here for this morning? A furious make out session? Some brutal fucking? A loving blowjob? Tell me your desires and I’ll make them a reality. Just for you and your team.~” The criminal licked her lips as she watched the girl’s panties grow even tighter against the cock she knew was waiting for her and was going to be just as delicious as the other two. “Or maybe you want to show me how a Schnee would fuck someone as lowly as me.~”

 

Snapping her fingers, the Schnee girl formed four glyphs around each of Cinder’s limbs, two for her wrists and two for her ankles, before lifting the black-haired woman into the air. “I’ll show you how Mistress Schnee fucks her pet. Anything else should be out of your mind and never return while I’m here.” Making her way closer to the woman, step by step, Weiss hooked her thumbs into her blue underwear and dropped them to the floor around her feet, exposing her hard cock to the slut in front of her. Waving her hands slightly, the young girl caused the slut’s limbs to hover over her head, slowly making her body expose the dripping cunt that was between her legs as her arms and legs were near parallel to her body.

 

The older woman couldn’t stop herself from biting her lip as she watched the girl’s cock bounce with each step, quickly becoming anxious about what was going to happen to her and which hole the heiress would choose to use while pounding into her. Maybe she’d get lucky and Weiss would choose to use her ass and bring her pain, or perhaps the young Schnee would be in the mood to fuck her pussy raw and just go to town. Either way, Cinder couldn’t wait as she felt the silver-haired girl place a hand on her ass and give it a firm squeeze. “Oh fuck… Don’t keep me waiting, Weiss.~”   
  
The young girl rolled her eyes at Cinder’s enthusiasm, finding it just the slightest bit annoying considering she had forgotten the one rule she had set in place about what to call her. Instead of doing what she had originally planned and fucking the shit out of the cockslut while she was in the air, Weiss placed her length against the woman’s slit and ever so gently started thrusting, grinding her shaft against the auburn-eyed woman’s cunt. She quickly and easily wrapped a hand around the criminal’s throat, smiling as she listened to the breath leave her before letting go and slapping her hard enough to leave a mark on the woman’s face. “What did I tell you to call me while we were alone?!”   
  
Cinder’s eyes went wide as she realized her mistake, seeing the slight anger in the younger girl’s eyes while she felt that warm cock grinding against her body. Part of her wanted to hold off on answering and see how long Weiss would be able to tease her before just flat out taking her, but the moment she felt another slap on her cheek, she knew better than to try that any longer. Moaning at the stinging feeling of the second slap, the thief smiled to the girl that was toying with her. “I’m sorry, Mistress Schnee! Please forgive me!~” Her voice rang through the room like a bell as she felt another softer slap on her other cheek, this one seeming to be gentle and encouraging, showing she did good to remember. Even though she was rewarded with the feeling of the Schnee’s cock filling her cunt, the older woman didn’t hesitate to nestle her cheek into the younger girl’s hand.

 

Weiss, on the other hand, was quick to let out a series of moans with each thrust she made, loving the way her pet’s pussy squeezed so perfectly around her member like it was just made to do this. Every thrust added a new spark of delight that traveled through her, prompting her to lean in and plant a passionate and heated kiss on Cinder’s lips, knowing she’d appreciate the affection even as the inside of her pussy was battered into. Unfortunately, the young heiress knew it wouldn’t be long until she came, the pleasure already getting to an overwhelming point as she just wanted to feel more and more of this, taking hold of the older woman’s hips with her free hand and pulling her down with each and every thrust she made just to make the criminal's cunt wrap around her entire cock every time she could manage. However, before she could stop herself, or even properly savor the pleasure that was coursing through her, her pleasure peaked.

 

Cinder felt herself quickly get dropped to the floor, limbs landing just as hard as her ass did, before she felt rope after thick rope of cum land on her face, coating her lips and a few spots on her cheeks. Without hesitation, an order, or even a reason, the woman licked the cum from her lips and smiled at the taste, only to gasp as she felt Weiss gently slap her with her cock. She was more than pleased when she heard the order to eat every bit of cum that had landed on her face, eagerly swiping what she could into her hand and on fingers before desperately licking herself clean. Unfortunately, that happiness quickly faded as she noticed Weiss’s magnificent cock do the same. “I…. What…?”

 

“I…. I don’t actually have… my own cock… I summon one.” The Schnee said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice. Even if she had just fucked this slut enough to get her off, she wanted to use her more. “I’m looking into more permanent solutions, though…”

 

“Oh… I understand, Wei- Mistress Schnee!~” The older woman cheered out, admittedly disappointed that she couldn’t have more of the girl’s dick but hoping to comfort the young girl as she swallowed down the very last bit of cum on her tongue. “I don’t really care, either. It was still a lot of-” Cinder stopped her sentence dead as she watched the heiress raise a finger to silence her.

 

“Have you ever eaten pussy before, Slut?” Weiss asked with a smile on her face, bringing her hand down and spreading her lower lips for the older woman to see. Her smile only grew as she watched the slut nod a few times. “Good. Then undress and get on the bed.~” Without waiting for Cinder to move, the heiress made her way to the furniture, sitting on her knees and waiting for the criminal to follow her. The moment the amber-eyed woman crawled onto the bed and laid on her back, Weiss adjusted herself to almost straddle the cockslut’s face, grinning as she kept herself propped up just enough to force her pet to crane her neck and work to taste her pussy. It took her a moment before she realized that, as instructed, the woman had gotten fully naked for her now.

 

The black-haired woman was more than happy to wrap an arm around one of her mistress’s legs, using it to help her reach the pussy that was tantalizingly close to her. Once she was able to reach it, Cinder happily went to work, teasing the girl’s folds before swirling her tongue around Weiss’s clit, smiling in the process. She had only eaten a girl out a few times before back in her younger years, but the criminal remembered everything she had done, pushing her tongue into the heiress and relishing in the moan that left the girl. Hitting every sweet spot she could think of, she wanted the pleasure to last for Weiss, making sure to push the silver-haired girl towards her climax at a steady pace while making sure she didn’t go over.

 

However, Weiss was starting to have other plans, knowing she had one more summon in her until she ate breakfast, she was internally debating on using it on herself or bringing out her knight to fuck Cinder with. Running her hands through those dark locks that were just visible between her thighs, the young girl smiled as she watched the slut work on her pussy, giving her much more pleasure than she had expected to feel. Every moan that the heiress let out was just adding fuel to the fire of the criminal’s lust, encouraging her to keep going and never stop unless being told to do so, and that’s exactly how they both wanted it. “You know, I think I have another summon in me… You better enjoy me using my energy for you like this.” Closing her eyes for a moment and leaning her head back, Weiss summoned her knight to her side, smiling as she made sure to keep it the size of a normal person.

 

Within the next second, Cinder felt the summon penetrating her and thrusting into her with the same rhythm and pace that Weiss had set earlier as she hung in the air. The woman couldn’t stop herself from moaning against the dripping slit that was in her face, doing her best to keep her tongue moving as the massive cock pounded in and out of her with a heated passion. Burying her tongue into Weiss’s cunt once again, the room became filled with the moans of the two women as they were both pleasured beyond belief without going over their peak. The way the knight stretched her out felt almost as pleasurably painful as when Yang was here just last night fucking her senseless, but somehow far more enjoyable since his goal wasn’t to actually injure the woman.

 

Weiss knew her summon wouldn’t actually feel any pleasure from this, but due to experience, she knew just how real he felt even if he wouldn’t cum inside of Cinder. “He won’t cum for you, you know. Being a summon, he’s unable to unless I had some special dust to let him do so. You’ll just have to settle for licking my cunt like the slut you are.~” Pulling the woman tighter against her crotch, the heiress smiled wide as she listened to a positive sounding moan come from the criminal, enjoying the way her tongue prodded against the most sensitive spots inside of her and loving the look of acceptance that radiated in the woman’s amber eyes. “Though, it looks like you’re more than happy just eating me out all day.” The Schnee let out a soft chuckle before another moan slipped from her lips, feeling Cinder’s tongue go back to circling her clit.

 

The woman’s mind was already starting to blank out as she was stuffed full of cock, emptied, and stuffed full again. Over and over at a pace that would make most women terrified of a man capable of fucking them this ferociously. She wouldn’t say anything, being too absorbed in the taste of her mistress’s cunt, but Cinder was loving every second of this brutal treatment and even wanted more. Unfortunately for both her and Weiss, the girls’ orgasm peaked near simultaneously, sending them over the edge as the bliss and pleasure came crashing through them, even more so for the criminal as the summon filled her cunt with his seed.

 

The knight summon seemed to waver as Weiss threw her head back and screamed into the room, clutching her fingers tightly against her pet’s head to force her tongue to stay inside of her. The heiress slowly ground her snatch against the woman’s face in the process, hoping to ride out this pleasure high for as long as she was able. It only added to her pleasure to feel her slut’s tongue shaking inside her as the older woman screamed out in pleasure as well, bucking her hips against the summoned knight to keep that cock moving inside of her for as long as she was able to. However, everything came to a crashing halt for them both as the Schnee fell onto the bed and the criminal fell onto the floor, both panting heavily in bliss as the knight faded out of existence. “You know… I’m glad Yang didn’t break you…” Weiss was the first to speak through her heavy breaths, adjusting herself to see the cockslut’s smiling face once again, seeing a few drops of cum pouring from her pussy. “I... guess he still had some of that dust in his system….”

 

“She may be rough… and wild as hell… but she wasn’t going to injure me… It was easy to tell with her strength…” The woman on the floor looked up to her mistress and bit her lip as she recalled the previous night. “And I certainly enjoyed myself… Other than getting out of that contraption she left me in…”   
  
“Contraption?” Weiss asked with a confused look on her face, not realizing Yang had left their dorm with something before meeting Cinder for the night. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” The criminal sat up and planted a soft kiss onto her mistress’s lips. “It’s a long story but I just want you to know I enjoyed this time with you. I would love to do this again.” Wrapping her arms around the younger girl, Cinder couldn’t help but smile.

 

“As did I, Cinder. And I’m sure we’ll do this again sometime. I mean, you’re not going to leave us, after all.” Standing up off the bed and smiling to herself as she made her way to the door, Weiss picked up the remnants of her clothing, getting dressed as best as she could without ruining anything before opening the door in front of her. “Oh, and Cinder? You’re to record and send me a video of you eating that cum out of your pussy that my knight filled you will. He can’t get you pregnant, but I’m sure you’ll still love the taste.~” Blowing a kiss to the amber-eyed woman and stepping out of the room, she stopped once again. “I want to see that video sent to my scroll before I get back to my dorm, understood?”

 

“Yes, of course, Mistress Schnee.~” Cinder watched her mistress leave, a smile on her face at the order. Going to grab her scroll as the door closed, she didn’t care about her ripped clothing. No need to be dressed to record a sexy video of yourself, after all. Giggling to herself as she grabbed her device, the criminal’s eyes softened as she spotted a message from the faunus of the group, Blake. Quickly opening the message, she sighed as she read that the kitten wanted to meet her in the library. The woman shook her head for a moment before biting her lip, considering her options. Either record a video for Weiss before going to see Blake, or risk her mistress being angry at her and go see Blake now. “Kitty won’t be mad if I record a video for Mistress before I leave…” Shrugging her shoulder, she took a mental note to head to the library once she was finished, but first Cinder started the recording and blew Weiss a kiss with a smile.


	4. Blake

Cinder smiled as she stepped into the library in her tournament uniform, chest bound by bandages and just a jacket over her torso, still having cum inside of her system and a mind coated in lust even though she did her best to keep her cool, looking around for the faunus girl that called her in here. After a moment of looking, she could see the girl in one of the back corners of the room, quickly rushing as she saw the ravenette waving her down with a smile. “Blake!~ So good of you to call me! I suppose you want to spend some time with me too?”   
  
“Well, I’m having urges.” Blake’s look, tone, and eyes were calm and collected as she spoke, visibly making Cinder pause and tilt her head. “I’m a faunus and on very rare cases, we have heat cycles. Just for a few days. With how well Yang and Ruby talk about you, I figured I’d ask for your help with these urges. If things go well, maybe we’ll do this again. If not, well, you at least tried.”   
  


“I’d love to!” Cinder said, a smile on her face as she rested her elbow on the table. “Are you packing… anything extra like the rest of your team?~” The older woman winked, trying to be as seductive as possible even though she knew she was going to get fucked like she wanted, just not knowing how yet.

 

The young faunus smirked before closing her eyes, two purple-black clones of herself splitting from her body with a bit of a physical form to them. Both clones were naked and packing the cock that Cinder had hoped for. “As you can see, I am indeed carrying some extra equipment…” The kitten paused for a moment, frowning, as she realized what she said. “...I’ve spent too much time with Yang…” However, her smile returned as she watched the criminal get on her knees in front of her and start trying to get her undressed. “But… I can’t keep a good slut, waiting, can I?~” Snapping her fingers, Blake sent her clones around to the black-haired woman, smile growing wider as they quickly stripped her down and tossed her clothing to the side.

 

Gasping quietly as she finally fished out the original kitten’s cock, the older woman felt her legs be forcibly spread apart enough for a face to fit in between them before looking down and smiling at the clone that was licking its lips at the sight of her already dripping cunt. “Oh my…” Another gasp left her as she felt a very cold pair of hands wrapping around her torso and grabbing at her breasts, starting to slowly massage and even milk them as she sat there, a head resting on her shoulder now beside her. “Seems these two are quite eager.~” However, the cockslut was quick to drool a bit as she felt Blake’s hand on the back of her head, tilting it up just enough to place her cock on the woman’s face. Cinder instantly became filled with fear and arousal as the cock was longer than her face and easily thicker than the last three cocks she’s had to deal with. “Oh my god…”   
  
“You know what to do, bitch. Don’t keep me waiting.~” The faunus bit her lip to muffle her initial sound once she actually felt the criminal’s lips on her cock, even if it was just for a gentle kiss with those soft lips. It was enough to make her feel something and want more. She didn’t hesitate to crook the older woman’s head back to force her mouth open just a bit and push her cock in. “That’s better. You’re a cockslut, so fucking act like it!” The order made Cinder flinch, surprising the slut as she still eagerly bobbed her head along the cock, moaning at the feeling of her breasts being toyed with and her pussy being haphazardly licked by her clones. Almost right out of the gate, Blake was charging full sprint to the orgasm she so desperately craved, almost immediately knowing this woman would be able to provide it for her. The kitten quickly started to roll her hips against the cockslut’s face, forcing her balls to slap against Cinder’s chin with each push as the woman continued to bob her head along her cock.

 

Cinder couldn’t believe the change in attitude that her now mistress brought to the table, lovingly surprised by it as she already felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure from her body being played with at three different angles. Everything was far better than she expected it to be, especially the taste of the faunus cock that easily plunged it’s way down her throat as she dropped her hands into one of the clone’s hair. Rolling her hips against the clone’s face, she listened to the way the kitten loudly moaned into the room, almost like she was roaring for dominance over the woman as her cock forced it’s way in and out of the criminal’s throat.   
  
“You like that, don’t you, bitch? Being used by a faunus just for her to get off like some kind of sex doll. Pathetic!~” Delivering a quick slap to Cinder’s cheek, the ravenette smiled as she watched the bruise quickly vanish due to her aura, relishing in the sacred but heavily aroused look in those golden eyes. “You’re never gonna be satisfied with having a cock in your throat again once I’m done with you. Not unless it’s mine, you little slut.” Every time she spoke, she could hear a muffled moan leaving the girl under her, savoring the pleasure that was coursing through her as she watched the older woman’s body be played with, smiling and slapping her again. “How’s it feel to be a dirty faunus’s bitch? I bet you love it!~”

 

The kitten wasn’t wrong, causing the cockslut to only smile and moan louder as her hips started rolling faster against the clone's face, her orgasm very rapidly approaching from the verbal abuse and the realization that Blake was indeed right about what she said. Cinder was more than happy being used by the faunus, loving the way her cock slid down her throat and forced it to spread wider than ever before as the addictingly musky taste lingered on her tongue and in her mind. Even she knew that nothing would ever compare to the way she was being used right now, tongue plunged into her cunt as a pair of hands greedily milked her breast like she was actually going to produce, all while a massive cock forced its way in and out of her throat. It was going to be impossible to enjoy having any cock in her mouth that didn’t belong to this faunus.

 

But that started to not matter to either of them as a sharp moan left Cinder’s throat from the clone hitting the perfect spot to make her cum right then and there. The criminal didn’t even know she had a spot inside of her like that, but as she bucked her hips as hard as she could against the clone’s face, letting out that loud and proud moan around Blake’s cock, she couldn’t deny the overwhelming pleasurable bliss that tore through her. She never would’ve expected the clones to start to fade as the faunus fucked her throat even faster and rougher than a moment ago, before feeling it bury itself into the back of her throat.   
  
“Take my cock deeper, you bitch! Swallow my cum and make your throat the perfect cocksleeve for me!~” Screaming into the air as she threw her head back a bit, the kitten didn’t bother hiding her smile or the way she felt as she bottomed out in the back of the older woman’s throat, dumped rope after thick rope of her cum into her stomach. However, she was quick to pull back and splash a bit onto the woman’s tongue savoring the perfect way Cinder swallowed around her cock, taking every last drop of cum into her stomach like a good slut would. “Oh fuck yeah…” Chuckling to herself and slipping back into her chair, Blake didn’t care that her clones had vanished, she loved the way the cockslut made her feel far too much to worry about it. At least, until she noticed those golden eyes were looking at her in an odd way, realizing her personality flipped because she was horny. “Oh fuck… I’m so sorry… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to… get that way…”   
  
“It’s perfectly fine, Blake.~” Cinder let out a soft giggle before swallowing down the last remaining drops of cum that were left on her tongue, smiling to the faunus like she had loved it. “It was seriously hot the way you were talking to me. I used to think that Yang was bad, but you, Kitty… You take the cake… And I want more.~”

 

“Well… If you are fine with it.~” The faunus smiled and sat up in her chair, teasing her still hard cock. “I have something special planned for round two. And I think another load left for you.~” Blake chuckled at the excited gasp the older woman let out, stepping around the table and setting a leash, a collar, a set of cat ears, and a cat tail plug. “There we go. That should be everything.~”

 

Cinder tilted her head a bit as she looked at the objects in front of her. “Everything? You want to dress me up as a cat?” The criminal wasn’t against the choice of items, or even the aspect of being fucked while having them on, but she never would’ve expected such a thing from a cat faunus. “I mean…. Why?”   
  
“Well… I used to fuck my clones a lot, growing up as an only child and then…. Other places I was in during my life. So, I’ve always been attracted to cat faunus.~” The kitten chuckled as she leaned back over the table and placed a passionate kiss on Cinder’s lips. “So do me a favor and bend over the table. I’ll get you ready.~” With a smile on her face, Blake first put the cat ears on the cockslut, biting her lip at the fact that she already looked like a faunus with how perfectly the ears matched her hair. Next up was the tail plug, and she was definitely excited to see how the older woman would act about this one, already licking the tip of the member and slightly coating it in her drool to help lube it up and not harm Cinder before fucking her with it inside her. But after slapping the woman’s ass and leaving a mark for a second, the faunus pushed the plug in all the way without warning, relishing in the gasp and moan that left the golden-eyed woman.

 

Even though her rear had just been stuffed full with a plug and she was able to see the sway in her hips, the slut was more than happy to pull her scroll from the top of the desk and take a quick selfie of herself, blowing a kiss to the camera as the viewer could see her face, her ears and the top of her ass while the tail swung slightly in the air. “Never thought I’d look so cute as a faunus.~” Cinder smiled as she put her scroll down, biting her lip again as the collar was quickly tightened around her neck and there was a sharp tug on the leash, causing her to let out an excited gasp as she looked at the ravenette before her. “And I never thought I’d love being dominated by one, either.~”   
  
“A stupid bitch learns a lot in a few days once she becomes a cockslut, doesn’t she?~” Gently slapping the older woman, Blake made her way behind Cinder, stroking her cock before ever so gently sliding it into the criminals tight cunt, letting out a loud groan of bliss. Very slow, the kitten started rolling her hips, setting a slow and steady rhythm, while leaning over the black-haired woman and gently biting her neck. She loved the way the bitch under her moaned at every touch she made, smiling as she starting to pick up the pace of her hips, not expecting her pet to squeeze tighter around her cock just from the accessories being placed on her. “Maybe you were meant to be a faunus bitch. Just taking cock day in and day out and becoming a breeding bitch!~”

 

All the ex-criminal could do was moan and buck her hips against the faunus pounding into her, loving every single word that spilled from her lips as her cunt was filled and emptied, just to be filled again. It didn’t help that Blake’s cock was bigger than her team’s by a near massive margin and she just wanted more of it. The way it stretched her out as it inched its way fully inside of her just to stay in for a moment and pull it’s way back out, stuffing her full just after it was long enough for her to miss the feeling. Not that Cinder missing the feeling of a cock inside of her took long. “Yes! Yes! Make me your breeding bitch!~” She continued to look straight ahead towards the wall as she was stuffed over and over again, loving the massive cock that was buried in her and even pounding against her cervix with each thrust.

 

Things only got better for the both of them as Blake starting to pick up the pace of her thrusts again, getting rough with the woman and actually trying to choke her. One hand on the leash tugging hard enough to choke the older woman, one hand slapping her ass and squeezing it hard enough to leave marks, and her cock filling her each and every second, pounding against her cervix with each push. The faunus could already tell that the harder she tugged on her pet’s leash, the harder Cinder’s inner walls squeezed around her cock. “You love it, don’t you? Being a faunus cumdump to a faunus who only wants you around to fuck however she pleases! It wouldn’t surprise me if you came by the dorm tomorrow just to get knocked up by me!~” Bringing her hand down onto the woman’s ass another time just caused the slut’s pussy to squeeze around her tightly once again.

 

Neither of them expected to last much longer, especially as Cinder started to lose consciousness from being choked for too long. Having no airflow only seemed to add to the pleasure that coursed through her system while being pounded into like she was about to be bred by some black-haired faunus. “Please….. More….” Unfortunately, as she begged for more, she got what she wanted without having to receive more pleasure. Feeling the young girl pull her massive member from her greedy pussy, the criminal came instantly from just the feeling of being choked on top of everything. At least, that’s what she thought until she felt the warmth of Blake’s seed splash against her back and her ass, coating it entirely in the process and letting her take in a deep breath while looking back at her lover. The woman continued to pant as she felt the warmth start to fade, smiling as she looked back towards the faunus.

 

“Well…. Now you know what I enjoy. Guess I can’t let you get away, can I?~” Chuckling as she watched Cinder shake her head, Blake smiled and gently slapped the older woman’s ass, making her jump just a bit. “Good, because I can’t lose such a good cock sleeve.” The faunus kept her voice seductive and possessive as she spoke, knowing how the criminal loved it. “We’re going to have to do this more, you know. Next time, I might just have to knock you up instead of covering you.~”   
  
“Any… time…” Cinder was still riding her sexual high that the kitten had caused, not even bothering to take out the plug or take the ears off. “Think I can keep the accessories…? As a gift from a big cocked faunus who knows how to fuck me just the right way?~” A smile came to her lips as she felt Blake’s meet her own in a gentle kiss before seeing the ravenette nod. “I can’t get enough of your thick cock and these are going to help me when I think about you tonight.~” Licking her lips, Cinder stood up off the table, smiling and wiggling her hips to make the tail shake behind her. “Promise to send me a little something when you get back to your dorm?~”

 

Blake thought for a moment before smiling and shrugging, getting dressed again and sitting on the edge of the table. “Maybe. Only if you record yourself walking back to your dorm naked and showing off the fine cat faunus that you are.~” The young girl chuckled and hopped to her feet, slapping the older woman’s ass again before walking out of the library.

 

Cinder, on the other hand, stayed in place, a smile still present on her face as she knew what her night was going to be filled with. Hours upon hours of masturbation and trying to tease her mistresses. However, she had no idea what tomorrow would hold, and while that terrified her a bit, it also sent a spark of excitement through her body, making her smile grow as she picked up her uniform and started making her way back to her dorm. “Maybe I should send Ruby something special… She was the first, after all… But what about Yang and Weiss…?” Picking up her scroll, she started recording herself and the reactions of those around her while talking to herself, trying to figure out just what to do with her night other than masturbating to the thought of the girls.


	5. Emerald/Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder tries her best to make it to class on time, only to get stopped along her way.

Cinder’s eyes fluttered open around eight in the morning as a soft groan left her lips, the sudden realization of what happened over the past two days of constantly being fucked taking over her mind and body and almost immediately draining her. However, she pressed on, gently slapping her cheeks a few times and smiling to pep herself up as she checked her phone, seeing a few “good morning” texts from the girls she had spent the majority of her time with since the big dance had ended. “I guess I should get ready for class… I don’t want to make mistress upset with me just because I managed to miss a class or-” That’s when she heard the door to her dorm open and a very familiar mocha-skinned girl walk through it with a clearly annoyed look on her face. “Something wrong, Emerald? Only time I’ve ever seen you this annoyed is when Mercury would take your weapons and hide them without saying anything.”  
  
“What the fuck is going on with you, Cinder?” The green-haired student pulled out her scroll and showed off the picture of her leader that had been spread through the school recently with her consent, wanting to prove her point that something was wrong. “This isn’t like you, Cinder. I found your ripped up uniform as well as cum covering your bed the past few nights. And then I get this picture of you looking like a complete slut from one of my friends. The hell is going on with you? You’d never even dream of such a thing last month.” The young thief sighed quietly as she watched the older woman continued getting ready for class. “Come on… At least give me a reason and don’t leave me thinking I did something wrong…”   
  
“I just have a new lease on life now, Emerald… I was taught how to properly appreciate certain things and what to do with myself from a special someone.” It only took a quick glance at the other girl in the room to see just how ticked off she was at the comment, a soft giggle leaving her lips from the angry look on Emerald’s face. “Look, let me ask you something, okay?” Cinder sat on the bed, still in just a white top and a pair of panties as her golden eyes met red for a moment. “Are you jealous that they were the ones who got to fuck me?”   
  
“They?!”   
  
“The girls who showed me what I am meant to do with my life. I know you’ve always wanted to have your chance in bed with me, and I’m sorry I never gave it to you.” A soft sigh left Cinder’s lips as she watched a soft blush start to form on the other girl’s cheeks, knowing exactly what she had to do to earn her companion’s forgiveness.   
  
“What? I have not wanted to fuck you, Cinder! Why would I ever want to fuck my boss when I spend most of my life with her? Even after she has done so much for me?” The younger of the two looked down towards the ground, but gasped quietly as she watched the woman stand to her feet and strip herself of her clothing, letting the fabric fall to the floor. “Um…. Cinder…?”   
  
The black-haired woman started to gently caress the other girl’s cock through her clothing while standing there naked, a soft smile on her lips. “All you ever had to do was ask, Emerald… I would’ve given myself to you back then just like I plan on doing right here and now.~” The woman made sure to press hard enough where it became painfully obvious that she wasn’t rubbing just to tease, but that she actually wanted to have the green-haired girl’s cock inside of her. Cinder eagerly licked her lips before leaning close enough to crash them against Emerald’s, smiling into the affection as she pulled the thief’s shaft from her clothing, letting it flop out into her hair before starting to gently stroke it. Without saying another word, the golden-eyed woman dropped down to her knees and placed a few gentle kisses along the hardening length. “I promise you that I’ll play nice if all you do is give in… Let me give you what you’ve wanted for years.” Another few soft kisses were placed along her hardening shaft. “I’ll make it worth your while.~”   
  
Of course, the green-haired girl let out a blissfully soft moan as she felt her leader’s tongue caress her length, closing her eyes and running her hand through the woman’s hair just enough to pull her in as close as she could. A soft gasp left her lips as she looked down and saw Cinder started to play with herself while the slut managed to get her cock hard as a rock in only a matter of moments. “You’re… playing with yourself….?” She didn’t know exactly what to say or even do as she felt Cinder’s soft lips wrap around her shaft and immediately dive deep enough to reach her base without a care in the world, a hot and loud moan leaving the mocha-skinned throat because of it. “Fuck, Cinder.~”   
  
After a moment or two, the black-haired woman pulled her lips away from the massive cock that hung in her face and smiled, placing a kiss on the tip. “You can take me however you want, Emerald. I won’t stop you from picking any hole or being as rough as you want with me. Treat me like the slut you see me as… It’ll be more fun for both of us that way.” A loud and happy gasp left Cinder as she felt the younger of the two grab her by the shoulders and push her against the ground, using her legs to keep the maiden’s body up in the air. After a moment of adjusting, she was finally with her neck and head down on the floor while the rest of her body was in the air, propped up against Emerald’s thighs. She had never expected the younger girl to be so rough and sudden with her, but not a single complaint would be heard from the older woman’s lips as she felt that massive shaft prod her wet and needy cunt. “Do it, Emerald. Fuck me as hard as you-”   
  
The mocha-skinned girl relished in the lustful and loud gasp that left her leader as only the first few inches of her member plunged into her hole, already starting to stretch her out just a bit. “For a slut who seems willing to sleep with anyone, you sure are tight…” It didn’t take long for the younger girl to start pushing inch after inch of her cock into Cinder, wanting to enjoy this pussy she had craved for so long as much as she could. “Maybe you’ve just gotten that good when it comes to having a dick inside of you, huh?” A quiet moan left Emerald’s lips as she bottomed out inside of the black-haired woman, biting her lower lip as she looked down to the twisted look of pleasure and bliss that was on the older woman’s face. It felt heavenly to have the entirety of her cock engulfed inside of the golden-eyed woman’s pussy, a smile coming to her face as she slowly started drawing her hips back in her standing position.   
  
“I think I’ve just gotten that good, dear.” Cinder breathlessly forced the words from her lips as she looked up at the young girl that left only the tip of her cock still inside of her. “Awe. Going to take things, slow, huh?~ Feel free to be as fast and rough with me as you want to!” A loud moan leaving her as she felt it dive back inside of her, filling and stretching her inner walls around it to mold into the perfect cocksleeve for the girl. She was admittedly more used to the feeling of being stuffed full of cock than she ever would’ve been happy with during her old life, but now, now that she had been broken and molded into a good cockslut, the woman couldn’t bring herself to care as she gave into the pleasure. “Oh, fuck!~ Yes! Just like that. So deep…” Blissful and heavy breaths left the maiden as she closed her eyes and let her inner walls clench and convulse around the shaft buried inside of it, loving the way it felt to have her teammate fuck her into the ground like some bitch in heat.   
  
However, it didn’t take much more for Emerald to work herself into a groove with the woman she was holding on to, hands planted firmly on her ass and a smile on her face. As she continued rocking her hips back and forth, plunging her cock as deep into the maiden as she could, the young thief couldn’t help but feel proud of herself for this somehow. “I bet you’ve wanted this for just as long as I have… Wanted to have my cock buried inside of you deep enough to knock you up if I decided!~”   
  
“Yes! Yes! I’ve always wanted you, Emerald! If you had only asked, I would’ve given my entire life up for you ages ago!~” The words coming out of Cinder’s lips were nothing but fluff in her mind, her future entirely focused on Ruby and making the girl happy while she still could, but she was happy to feel that it was enough to make the mocha-skinned girl move that much faster during their session. “You’re so big, Emerald… Oh, gods, why have I waited so long to have your cock inside me?” A loud and proud moan left the golden-eyed woman’s lips as she leaned her head back as far as she could, craving more and more of the pleasure that surged through her. It didn’t help that with every other thrust, she could feel Emerald’s hands squeezing and playing with her ass like it was some kind of putty for her fingers. Though, since it felt good to have her body played with once again, there was no way in hell that the woman planned on stopping this.   
  
Even as the two shared a quick glance at each other, flashing a soft smile to the other, they both continued to fill the room with their moans. The sound easily filled the area they were in, probably letting the neighboring dorms know exactly what was going on as well. Not that either of them would complain if found out. Though, the floor creaking under the weight of Emerald’s thrusts was enough to make the mocha-skinned girl ease up on how hard she was fucking the woman beneath her, without bothering to slow down. Which made it even better for the partial maiden that craned her neck against the floor, screaming out in pure ecstasy at this point from how good it felt.   
  
“Oh, gods, Emerald….” The words continued to breathlessly leave Cinder’s lips as her mind started to blank out from the pleasure. The feeling of a thick shaft plunging in and out of her tight snatch more than enough to send her mind spinning, the position she was in only making it more effective as she got fucked against the floor. “Please, don’t stop! I want it! I want you to cum as deep inside me as you can!” Her inner wall continued to stretch and clench down around the mocha-skinned girl’s shaft until everything she felt came to an almost immediate crash. Once Emerald slapped her ass, her orgasm rushed through her body and caused her pussy to clench down as tightly as it could manage around the massive cock that was buried in it as she came hard. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t get the creampie she craved, gasping loudly as the green-haired girl pulled out and came all over her body, thick trails of cum going from her hips to her face and even a small amount in her hair.   
  
The pleasure was too much for Emerald to handle, causing the young girl to collapse on the bed behind her and breathe heavily as she tried to regain herself. Though, she was still able to watch Cinder get up and eat as much cum off of herself as she possibly could before wiping the rest off with a random piece of clothing she had discarded the night before. “God…. damn… I don’t think I want to stop…”   
  
“Well, I hate to break it to you, but I have a class to get to. It’d be awful if I was late for my first day after the prom, after all.~” The black-haired woman got dressed as quickly as she could before kissing her friend’s cheek and smiling, making her way to the door before stopping. “I’ll see you tonight, okay? Think you can wait for me?~” Cinder didn’t bother waiting for an answer before she left the room, making her way to class as quickly as she could.   


She quickly and eagerly headed into the courtyard to try and rush to class on time, figuring that a clear cut through the open area would get here there faster than going through the hallways. Unfortunately, it didn’t take too much longer for her to get stopped by someone else who wanted a piece of her. This time, however, it was someone she knew very well from her previous life. “Oh fuck, it’s her…” The maiden whispered under her breath, not wanting to deal with a woman she had stolen from dozens of times over, but knowing she was going to have to if she was spotted. So, instead of making her presence known, Cinder decided to walk faster and hope she wasn’t seen. Unluckily for her, that wasn’t an option as she heard a soft gasp from a voice she had recognized far too well, prompting her to turn her head in the direction of the sound.  
  
Of course, the first thing she saw was a white uniform on a woman with equally white hair, and a smile on those soft-looking lips that made her heart quiver for just a moment. “Ah, Miss Fall! There you are!” Winter’s voice came through loud and clear in the open area as she made her way to the maiden that had just been thoroughly fucked. “I’ve been looking for you all morning. My little sister, Weiss has spoken very highly of your…. Abilities… And I figured I’d stop by and see for myself if it’s as good as she says. I don’t want my sister spending her time with someone who isn’t worth it, after all.” The Specialist was happy to see a soft smile form on the maiden’s lips, expecting to hear a good answer from her.   
  
“Of course, Miss Schnee! But, we need to make it quick. I have a class I need to get to and I don’t want to be late again. I might fail if I do, and education is important, isn’t it?~” Cinder smirked and looked around the courtyard, licking her lips as her gaze fell down to the woman’s thighs. “Are you… As endowed as your little sister? She gave me quite the impression of how the Schnee’s should be.~” A soft giggle left the black-haired woman’s lips as she curled them into a smile, gently grabbing the Atlessian woman’s hand and pulling it to her lips. “Show the way and we can have our fun.~” The maiden smirked and placed a gentle kiss on the woman’s hand, earning a slightly delighted gasp from her.   
  
Winter’s first move was to turn around and head into a secluded spot just on the outside of campus that was luckily in the direction of Glynda’s class, which is where Cinder had to be in the next fifteen minutes. “I had discovered this spot on my way into the campus as I was being escorted by my little sister. We decided to take a moment and gather ourselves when we realized that we were just far enough away for no one to hear or see us, even if they tried.” The white-haired woman licked her lips and smiled as she saw the bench she had sat on before, gently pushing the golden-eyed woman onto it with a smile. Of course, the Specialist was extremely excited as she watched the other woman slip out of her top and drape it over the back of the bench just out of the way. “Damn… Weiss was right… You do have wonderful tits.~”   
  
“Would you like for me to use them, Miss Specialist? I was going to just give you a blowjob while giving you something to look at…” Cinder bit her lower lip as she pressed her massive breasts together, swaying her body side to side to seem a bit more enticing. “...But if you like them so much, I see no reason not to actually use them on you.” The black-haired woman didn’t hesitate to reach for the cock that was starting to form a tent in Winter’s uniform, a soft smile on her lips as her heart started to race as she realized just how big it was. “You really are just as big as your sister.~” A soft chuckle left her as she finally managed to fish the member from the Schnee’s clothing, pulling it out and letting it flop in her hand with an elated gasp. “Oh, this is going to be fun.~”   
  
Winter didn’t bother arguing with the woman as her cock continued to grow just a bit longer and harder the more Cinder caressed it and kisses along its length, the taboo excitement of doing something like this out in public already starting to get to her before they even started. However, a sharp and blissful gasp left her as she felt the other woman’s soft tongue gliding along the underside of her shaft, now knowing exactly what Weiss was talking about when she said the slut had a wonderful mouth to use. Things only got better from there, though, as she felt the golden-eyed woman wrap her soft lips around the head of her cock, immediately starting to tease the tip. “Well, someone’s certainly eager, isn’t she?~”   
  
The maiden softly chuckled in response to the question, letting her oral skills speak for her as she dove further down the other woman’s shaft. Even as she reached the base, Cinder refused to gag around the thick length that was making a bulge in her throat. After a moment, the slut stuck her tongue out from her lips as far as she could, making sure she at least tried to get every possible inch of Winter’s cock into her mouth as she could. However, she was quick to start bobbing her head and coiling her tongue around the military woman’s cock, earning hot and desperate moans from her as she moved. It was simply amazing in the golden-eyed woman’s mind just how easily those around her could be reduced into a slightly moaning mess just from the use of her mouth, even if that just meant that Ruby had trained her so well on that first day. Those thoughts quickly left her mind when she felt the Schnee’s hand on the back of her head, pulling her back down to the base for a moment.   
  
Winter didn’t hesitate to pull the woman back off her cock, leaving them only connected by a string of saliva that fell as Cinder licked her lips, and let her see just how much and how well she had drooled along her shaft, coating it in the slut’s saliva. “You’re such a messy young lady, Miss Fall. It’s too bad that I can’t take you home with me and train you properly on how to suck a cock and not make a mess.” A soft giggle left them both before the Specialist felt a soft kiss land on the head of her cock, making her groan and her shaft twitch from the touch. “Though, you certainly do know how to please a woman. There’s no denying that no matter how hard anyone would try.” She gently ran her hand through the other’s black hair before adjusting herself just enough to let her cock rest above the maiden’s ample chest. “Ready to get to the real thing, now?”   
  
“I don’t know why I wouldn’t be, Winter. Or maybe you don’t think I’ll be able to make you cum before I have to leave for class.~” The slut winked at the military woman before placing another kiss on the head of her cock, grabbing both of her breasts and engulfing the thick shaft in her cleavage. “I’ll just have to prove you wrong, won’t I?” There was no hesitation as she started guiding her breasts along Winter’s length, moving them down to her base before bringing them up as high as she could without bringing herself pain. It didn’t take long before she worked herself into a rhythm that had Winter moaning out once again, a smile on her face for the moment.

  
However, it didn’t take Winter long before she started to take matters into her own hands, using her new position to fuck the other student’s breasts instead of letting her do all the work. She was happy to hear no complaints every time the first few inches of her cock plunged into Cinder’s mouth before pulling out and feeling the soft warmth of her cleavage and repeating the process. Even as the two were starting to make a mess of the slut’s body, drool starting to fall from her face onto the top of her chest, neither of them said a word. Both of them were slowly giving into the pleasure they were feeling from this moment, especially as the Schnee continued to moan up a storm that would easily let people know what was going on if they were in a secluded spot. “You know, you’re doing a much better job than -oh fuck- anyone I’ve ever had do this for me…. Is there any chance I can keep you a little longer and let us enjoy this more?”   
  
Cinder rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled herself away from the Atlessian woman’s shaft, looking directly into her blue eyes before shaking her head and starting to wave her hand. “Sorry, dear… I do really have to get to class soon, but I can give you something to remember me by.” The woman smirked and snapped her fingers, a dust buttplug forming in her hand as she leaned lower down Winter’s body. “It’ll be in there until you use your own semblance to get it out.~” She didn’t say another word as she brought it to her lips, teasingly licking and using her tongue to play with the toy as she lubed it up the best she could. However, without a warning, the slut shoved the buttplug as far into the military woman’s ass as she could make it fit without it becoming dangerous, earning a shrill moan from the Specialist as she did so. “Glad to hear you like it.~”   
  
There was no denying that fact for Winter, groaning and bucking her hips in the air before that air was replaced by the familiar feeling of the slut’s breasts engulfing her cock once again. Her entire body felt like it was on fire as she tried to hold back her orgasm, wanting to enjoy as much of Cinder’s warm mouth as she could before having to leave the girl be. Though, with how much pleasure was coursing through her body, she ended up having to lean over the slut’s head and place her hands on the back of the bench to keep herself up. This new position only caused her cock to be able to reach deeper into the maiden’s mouth before she felt that familiar tongue coiling around her thick shaft once again, causing the pleasure she was feeling to spike out of control. In mere moments, the Specialist was muffling a scream by biting her lip as she came directly into the black-haired woman’s mouth. Rope after thick and gooey rope of cum flooded the woman’s mouth as the Schnee continued to buck her hips through her orgasm, intent on getting just a bit more pleasure from it.   
  
Cinder, on the other hand, instinctively swallowed down every single drop of cum that entered her mouth. Because she was trained to not waste a single drop, but also because she didn’t want to risk staining her uniform if she let her any drain onto her chest before putting it back on. The woman swallowed drop after drop before smiling and gasping as the Specialist pulled out of her mouth, making her lick her lips in satisfaction. “I haven’t had to deal with a load that big in a few days. Very impressive Miss Schnee. I’m sure you’ll find me so we can do this again sometime.~” The slut bit her lower lip as she adjusted the military woman off of her just enough to let her sit down on the bench, placing a quick few kisses onto Winter’s lips before getting dressed once again. “Be sure to keep in touch with Weiss. I’m sure you two would love to double team me sometime.~” Blowing a kiss, the black-haired woman headed for her next class.   
  
It didn’t take long before she was able to see the classroom she was looking for in sight, smiling as she was still actually a little bit early to the class as she saw Glynda standing outside the door. “Oh thank gods… I’m finally-” A sharp gasp left Cinder’s lips as she felt two hands suddenly grab at her body, one over her mouth and the other on her hips, quickly getting dragged into a nearby closet with just enough light to see what was going on. The moment she felt the hands leave her body, the black-haired woman grew a bit angry. “What the fuck?! I was finally almost to class and now I’m-” She was silenced by the feeling of lips pressing firmly against her own, almost immediately melting into the affection.   
  
“Just the woman I was looking for.~” Pyrrha’s voice rang through the closet as she smiled and looked into Cinder’s golden eyes. “I’ve been hearing a lot about you the past few days and I’ve really been wanting to try and get some time alone with you, you know?” The redhead smirked and lowered a hand down between the maiden’s legs, teasing her already wet folds through her underwear. “Seems you’re already excited to see me.~” A soft sigh left the emerald-eyed girl’s lips as she gently pressed them against the black-haired woman’s neck. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come find you the other day when you sent out that picture… I was a bit… well, preoccupied.” A soft giggle left her now as she felt the woman almost collapse just from the teasing. “But I have the dorm to myself until tomorrow afternoon. I’d be really happy if you could come by and-”   
  
Just at that moment, the bell rang and Cinder’s heart sank into her stomach, her eyes widening as she tried to get away from Pyrrha. However, she was unable to move properly from the feeling of the girl’s fingers purposefully circling around her sensitive clit. “Pyrrha, I need to get to class before I’m late! I don’t want-” Once again, she was silenced for a moment from the redhead’s lips clashing with her own, only to have the added feeling of soaking through her underwear added to it. “I promise I’ll come by afterward, okay? I just can’t miss another one of Glynda’s classes!” The black-haired woman planted a passionate kiss onto the emerald-eyed girl’s lips and running out of the closet, taking a moment to gather herself before rushing to the classroom and getting there just as Glynda closed the door in her face. “Dammit!”   
  
“I’m sorry, Miss Fall, but if you had gotten here on time, there would be no need for this, correct?” The woman looked at her watch and rolled her eyes, opening the door again. “You will be seeing me after class, am I understood? I’ll decide your punishment for being late then.” Glynda stepped out of the way and tilted her head in slight confusion as she watched Pyrrha walk out of the closet and in the opposite direction. “Miss Nikos? You don’t have my class right now. What are you doing here?”   
  
“Oh, I just wanted to make sure I got to say hello to Cinder before she got stuck in class. I’m sorry if I made her late.” The redhead smiled softly and played up the role of the good student before backing away and heading back to her dorm. “Hope you can forgive her!~” Pyrrha’s voice echoed through the hall as she got out of sight for the blonde woman.   
  
“Forgive her? Ah… That explains it.” Glynda cleared her through and turned her attention back to Cinder, smiling and gesturing to her seat. “Take your seat. We will still meet after class, but for now, you are not in trouble.” Closing the door behind her, the professor walked to the front of the classroom and sat on her desk, clearing her throat before starting to give her lesson.   
  
Cinder, on the other hand, made her way to her seat and immediately put her head on her desk, disappointed in herself. Not only because she was already slipping a hand into her underwear to get off during class as she imagined Glynda punishing her for being late, but for the fact that she was actually late when she tried to be on time for once. Though, none of that stopped her from having to bite her lip and muffle a moan that attempted to leave her. “Oh well… I tried…”


	6. Glynda/Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder spends time with Glynda and Pyrrha before eventually making it back to her bed.

Once class was over for the day, Glynda sat behind her desk and eyed her newest student, Cinder, a smile on her lips as their eyes met. “Cinder, why don’t you come to my desk so we can talk about you being late to my class? I’ll acknowledge that you were almost on time, but you’re going to have to do better than that from now on or I can expel you.” The blonde teacher listened to the soft gasp that left her student, using her semblance to close and lock the door and windows, covering them with the curtains so no one could see inside. “I also got an interesting text from one of my students about you that caught my attention.” The woman pulled out her scroll and showed the maiden the picture of her before she had gotten fucked by Yang just a few nights ago, letting it sit on the desk between them for a moment. “Do you have anything to say to this?”   
  
“Uh…” The golden-eyed woman was speechless, her usual nerves of steel betraying her and keeping her silent in the face of this. Her mind raced over what possible punishments were going to befall her for the picture having spread through campus, a soft gasp leaving her a moment later as she watched a soft purple glow surround her teacher’s desk. In the next moment, everything that was on the desk hovered in the air and gracefully moved across the room without any of it shifting from its original placement. “What are you going to do to me?”   
  
“Nothing too bad. You’re going to get on my desk and we’re going to enjoy the time you spend in here. Simple as that.” Of course, a soft chuckle left the blonde’s lips as she stood from her seat and unbuttoned her blouse, letting her massive chest spill out from her clothing while her cock clung tightly to the underside of her skirt. “If you wanted to have a night of fun, Cinder, you could’ve just come to me directly. As your teacher, it’s my job to help you through your time here.~” The green-eyed woman licked her lips before patting the top of her desk, keeping her eyes locked on the black-haired woman’s body. “Get on my desk, dear.”   
  
With this new development, Cinder didn’t hesitate to do as told, taking the top of her outfit off and draping if over Glynda’s chair before laying on her back on top of the desk. “So… You just kept a poor student like me after class to have fun with my body? Someone sure is a naughty teacher.~” The cock slut giggled to herself as she watched her teacher crawl over her, the blonde’s massive cock hanging just inches above her head and teasing her without either of them moving to please the other. “It’s so big…” There was no hesitation or regret in the golden-eyed woman’s words, her tongue sticking out of her mouth just enough to tease the tip and get a good taste while the green-eyed woman flipped up her skirt just enough to expose her already wet underwear.   
  
“Coming from the student who is quickly becoming known as Beacon’s Cockslut? I don’t need to hear that from you.~” Glynda smirked as she gently slapped the other woman’s folds through the fabric, earning a quiet moan from her and causing her to retract her tongue for just a moment. Using her semblance once again, the older woman pulled a dildo from her desk drawer that she had confiscated from a certain fashionista and lined it up with her student’s needy cunt, moving her panties out of the way first. “Tell me, Cinder. Do you enjoy cock just as much as everyone says? That you’ll fuck yourself on a fake one all day no matter who can see you?~” The teacher didn’t wait for an answer as she plunged the first few inches deep into Cinder’s tight snatch, moving it in and out like it were a real cock while her tongue focused on the student’s clit.   
  
Cinder wasn’t going to properly be able to answer the woman’s questions anyway due to the fact that she was currently obediently sucking on the professor’s cock, giving it the adoring worship she thought it deserved. Soft moans and groans left the slut’s throat with each passing moment as she enjoyed the taste of the teacher’s cock, the vibrations traveling along the massive shaft and earning a moan from the blonde. The feeling of Glynda’s tongue against her clit while a dildo made its home inside of her overly-fucked pussy was something that sent the maiden’s mind spinning, causing her to go a bit lax tending to her shaft. However, the Haven student was more than happy with the feeling of her professor starting to slowly fuck her face in place of the oral worship.   
  
The blonde professor quickly learned why it was a mouth worthy of the rumors being spread around the school, her hips continuing to pound against the other woman’s face. The way the linings of her throat seemed to magically mold around whatever cock was forced inside of it, no gagging sounds but still having the feeling of it sputtering and clenching around it. It was absolutely far better than Glynda would’ve ever imagined feeling from one of her students, especially as she felt Cinder starting to swallow around her shaft. It wasn’t long before the teacher’s tongue stopped bothering with teasing her student’s clit, letting her head rest against the black-haired woman’s soft sigh. “I have to admit… Your throat is definitely better than the rumors say it is.~” That earned a blissful moan to vibrate the golden-eyed woman’s throat, causing it to vibrate her shaft once again.

 

However, everything came to a stop for the student as she felt her teacher pull out of her throat and leave her body alone other than the dildo that refused to stop moving. Her moans were now free to fill the room as she writhed against the furniture, eyes opening to see the blonde woman sitting back in her chair and leaving her alone for a moment. “Are… Are you done…?” The words left Cinder’s mouth with a sense of fear and dread that the blissful experience was coming to an end. But, a soft gasp left her instead as she watched Glynda shake her head no. “My throat is too much for the mighty Glynda Good-” A shrill moan was forced from her soft lips a she felt the toy force its way deep enough into her to almost sink in and not come back out, not that that would’ve stopped her from enjoying herself.   
  
“I just needed to take a moment to myself, Cinder. I didn’t want a certain ex-criminal to drink my cum. I wanted to make sure she felt it flooding into her womb when I was done with her.~” Glynda chuckled as she watched the other woman’s golden eyes widen in fear, the moaning quieting down but never stopping. “What? You think I forgot what you looked like from that time on the roof? I just know better than to cause a ruckus in my own school. Though, once rumor spread that you were a broken bitch, I knew that you’d be no trouble to me anymore.~” The blonde woman crawled onto her desk and used her semblance once again to adjust what was on the furniture, chuckling as she positioned Cinder in front of her and on her hands and knees. There was a slightly sadistic smile on her face as she leaned forward and buried her shaft into the maiden’s tight cunt immediately after pulling the dildo out from her hole, groaning out in joy from the way her inner walls greedily clung to her shaft.   
  
A sharp gasp left Cinder’s lips as she felt Glynda’s left hand grab the side of her head, holding it so she could only look forward as her inner walls were spread perfectly apart. “Oh fuck! It feels so big!~” Her voice echoed in the room, more than likely being loud enough for people to hear her screaming in ecstasy. Though, none of that mattered to her as she felt her gorgeous teacher plunging her thick shaft in and out of her cunt harder than she thought she’d be feeling from anyone today. Without the option to look down, the black-haired woman decided on closing her eyes and let her mind focus on the feeling of being almost split in half by the sheer size of the blonde’s shaft. It was easy to feel that she was being molded into the perfect fit for yet another cock, moaning and almost screaming out in joy with each and every inward through that she felt from the other woman. She had even forgotten the ex-criminal comment from a moment ago, immediately falling in love with the pleasure that was given to her.   
  
The blonde professor couldn’t help but let out a soft groan of pleasure the tighter she felt the woman’s cunt wrap around her shaft, loving the feeling of it clinging to her member like it was trying to milk her dry. “Oh, quiet down, will you, Miss Fall? If I wanted someone to scream about my cock, I would’ve brought Coco back into my class for her punishment.” Glynda smiled and moved her grip to the back of Cinder’s head, pushing her face against the desk and leaning over her to make her feel deeper and bigger inside of her. “All I need a little slut like you to do is clench tighter around my cock and moan my name.~” The woman had a seductive, sultry tone in her voice as she whispered into the maiden’s eyes.   
  
Of course, the little cockslut was more than happy to comply, her inner walls only tightening around the teacher’s shaft as she moaned louder and louder for her. She knew that it didn’t matter how rough she was being treated or how many bruises she’d get on her body, as long as the cock that was using her came and was satisfied when she left, that was all that mattered. “Yes… Yes, ma-ma’am…” The new cock slut smirked and bit her lower lip to try and quiet herself, her instincts telling her to see just how rough the professor would get with her if she didn’t moan like what was wanted. However, she was quick to close her eyes and let out a scream of pure pleasure as she felt Glynda’s crop impact her ass, spanking her and making it jiggle with the use of her semblance. There was no more denying the woman what she wanted, just from that one smack causing her inner walls to clamp down with a vice-like grip for a moment.   
  
That did, luckily, prompt the older blonde do it once again, a smile on her face as she spanked the slut’s ass over and over again. Glynda didn’t worry about the sounds of her moans filling the room, either, knowing they were easily drowned out by the noises that left Cinder’s lips the longer she continued to fuck the woman. But that didn’t stop her from sitting up and yanking hard on the woman’s back hair, moaning and roughly bucking her hips a few more times before finally cumming deep into the other’s tight cunt. The professor didn’t give a warning or a signal that she was going to cum until it was too late and the Haven student was screaming in bliss at the top of her lungs, her mind turning to mush as rope after thick rope of cum flooded her insides and filled her womb almost all the way. Unfortunately, being a woman of her age, the green-eyed woman couldn’t produce just nearly as much cum as she could back when she was in school.   
  
Without saying a word to each other, Cinder gasped as she felt her professor pull out of her, leaving her a dripping, slightly sweaty, and very needy mess of a student. It didn’t help that she could see the woman’s cock still hard and throbbing swaying between her legs with each step she took around the desk. “Done… Done already…?” She had to speak through heavy breaths as she watched the blonde get dressed once again in front of her, hiding her perfect dick from view. “I thought you were going to punish me… For being late…”   
  
“Next time you’re late, I will. I have a meeting to go to and I don’t plan to be late for it like you were late to my class.” The blonde woman rolled her eyes and smiled, gently placing a kiss onto the ex-criminal’s forehead. “Be sure to arrive to my class on time tomorrow, Cinder. You won’t be enjoying my cock as much as you will be choking on it until you pass out. Just take today as a warning for what is to come if you slip up again. Do it more than once and… Well, let’s just say I don’t mind making some students unhappy to put a criminal behind bars.~” Glynda waved to her student and went to leave the room, stopping at the closed doors. “Oh, since my classes are over for the day, you’re free to stay and take all the time you need to recover yourself.”   
  
Not even ten minutes after the professor left and closed the door behind her, the door to her classroom opened once again. This time, a certain sluts mistress walked into the room, pouting as she realized it was empty. “God dammit… I thought she’d still be here…” However, a soft gasp left her as her silver eyes spotted her pet lying on the table with a cum drunk smile on her face. “Cinder? What are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be back in your dorm?”   
  
Cinder was only able to properly answer as she noticed her mistress starting to approach her, forcing herself to it up and smile at the younger girl. “Glynda kept me after class to…. Punish me.” The black-haired woman used her fingers as air quotes at the word ‘punish’ just to not have to say what actually happened even though it was rather obvious. Of course, she was happy to see Ruby’s soft smile and hear her giggle in joy at the honest answer. “Did I say something funny?”   
  
“No no. Just makes me happy that Glynda got my text and decided to toy with you. Did you have fun with her? I’ve heard she can get a bit rough.~” The crimsonette smiled and watched her lover nod. “Good. Would you like to have a bit more fun before I go search for her to talk about my next mission?”   
  
Cinder fell silent at the question, having a minor internal conflict as she debated telling her mistress no and going to see Pyrrha, or making the redhead wait even longer as Ruby fucked her. “Well… Pyrrha invited me to her room before class started. I told her that I’d see her when it was done, but I don’t ever want to say-”   
  
“Go. I know she’s got the room to herself for the day and it’s probably the last time for awhile that she’ll be able to fuck you in peace.” Ruby smiled and kissed Cinder’s cheek before speeding to the door. “Don’t keep her waiting! That’s an order!~”   
  
The ex-criminal didn’t hesitate to grab her top, struggling to put it on as she rushed to the doorway and plant a happy kiss onto her mistress’s lips, smiling into the affection as those in the hallway took a quick peek at the two. “Thanks, Mistress! Be sure to let me know when you’re free again!~” Without worry of her chest being exposed still or what people thought of her kissing Ruby and calling her mistress, the black-haired woman rushed down the hall as quickly as she could. Her breasts swayed to and fro with each step she took, hypnotizing dozens of keen eyes that eagerly took mental of what her breasts looked like as she headed to Team JNPR’s dorm. Luckily, as she arrived at the doorway, no one was around her, so she was able to knock with peace of mind. “Pyrrha…? It’s me… I told you I’d be back after class, but Glynda kept me after to ask why I was late!” There was no need to tell her every detail about what happened.   
  
The door slowly and steadily swung open, revealing Pyrrha sitting on her bed in a tight dominatrix outfit that covered most of her body along with the dozens of metal toys she had on the bed to play with. “Come on in, Cinder. Close the door behind you and sit at the foot of my bed.~” The redhead’s voice was stern and demanding as she spoke, letting the door fully swing open so Cinder could see the metal collar, nipple clamps, shackles, and cuffs that were waiting for her on the floor. “I’m not going to wait forever.~” A smile came to the emerald-eyed girl’s face as she watched the slut do as told, a soft chuckle leaving her as the woman approached the bed. “Do you see the assortment of toys before you?” She was answered with a quick nod from the golden-eyed student. “Good.” Without hesitation, the girl pulled the older woman into a kiss and shoved her tongue down the other’s throat, exploring her mouth and making sure to play with her tongue in the process. Of course, she was happy as she felt the woman melt into the kiss, happily letting her explore the waiting mouth for her. “Put everything that’s on the bed on. When you’re done with that, we’ll have our real fun.”   
  
Cinder nodded and rushed to do as she was told, still a bit dazed from the sudden and passionate kiss. First came the matching leather outfit just because she knew it’d be a pain to get it on if everything else came on first, letting her school outfit pile onto the floor across the room. Next came the shackles that fit around her ankles, making sure to fasten them properly as she could feel herself getting a bit wet from the anticipation of what was going to happen to her next. However, she had to put the nipple clamps and collar on first, a soft gasp leaving her from the cold touch of the collar to the kin of her neck and the force the clamps used to pinch down on her nipples. “Can… Can you help me a bit with the handcuffs, Pyrrha?”   
  
“You’ll be referring to me as Master for the rest of the night. So, maybe if you ask me again, properly this time.” Once again, the redhead had an unusually stern and demanding tone in her voice, knowing it was just the perfect thing to turn Cinder on that much more.   
  
“Can you help me with the handcuffs… Master?” Cinder was happy to see the younger girl nod and give her help, cuffing her hands together for her. She eagerly placed a soft kiss onto the redhead’s cheek and smiled. “Thank you, Master.” However, when she saw the disapproving look in her emerald eyes, the woman’s heart almost sank out of her chest. “Is… Is something wrong? Am I-”   
  
“You’ve already been used today… It seems your slutty pussy just doesn’t know how to go without a cock for just a few hours, huh?” A soft chuckle left the redhead as she activated her semblance, using it to pull and twist on the nipple clamps that were fastened perfectly to Cinder’s modest bust. She relished in the sweet sound of the maiden’s moans as she continued to pull and twist, moving them back and forth to see if she was able to make the Haven student shift in place. “Well, I refuse to be anyone’s sloppy seconds, so which hole would you prefer me use? Your ass or your mouth? They both seem so tantalizing that I don’t think I’ll be able to properly choose.~” When she found herself waiting for an answer from the already lust-addled slut that was on her knees, the redhead sighed to herself and smiled, nodding before using her semblance to lift the golden-eyed woman off of the ground.   
  
In the next moment, Cinder found herself upside down and hovering above the floor, her body now facing the door as her breasts gently hung in her face. “Wait… What’s going on…? How am I…?” Before she was able to properly process exactly what was happening, the shackles around her ankles clamped together and stayed above her head, her juices starting to trickle down her stomach slowly.   
  
“Since you didn’t feel the need to give me an answer, I’m going to use that slutty mouth of yours. Make it where you can never tell another cock no for the rest of your life.” Pyrrha sounded annoyed with the girl as she lifted her up and lowered her onto her cock in this new position, letting her body get used to the feeling of being upside down with a cock lodged as deep into her throat as it could possibly go. It wasn’t exactly hard for the emerald-eyed girl to be able to keep the nipple clamps vibrating and twisting just like a moment ago as she used the slut’s collar and shackles to keep her in the air. “Clap your ankles together twice when you-” She paused for a moment, realizing that she didn’t have to be nice and gentle with this slut that everyone in the school wants, and apparently has had, a piece of. The redhead scoffed the thought away and starting waving her hand up and down in the air, indicating her semblance how to move the floating woman as the clamps never stopped their vibrations.

 

Cinder had absolutely no idea how to respond to what was going on, a complete daze as the musky scent of Pyrrha’s cock immediately hit her nose and made her want nothing more than to be exactly where she was. But that didn’t make it easy for her to be able to focus enough to give her Master a proper blowjob, at least not without trying harder than usual to do so. Closing her golden eyes, the older woman started dragging her tongue along the underside of the redhead’s shaft as she was slowly moved up and down, worked into a slow but steady rhythm that gave the slut plenty of time to breathe. However, a muffled moan left the ex-criminal as she felt a hand fall on the back of her head to hold her in the perfect position for her throat to bulge out around the shaft that was buried in it.  It was easy to feel the appeal of this position as the blood rushed to her head and her mind was sent spinning with nothing but the thought of sucking on this delicious cock being clear.   
  
Heavy and blissful breaths left Pyrrha’s lips as she continued to use her semblance to raise and lower the woman along her shaft, her concentration on her semblance taking her mind from the pleasure that coursed through her, but it was more than enough to make her smile and groan in joy as she felt the slut’s lips come in contact with the base of her shaft, nose practically digging into her pelvis. “Such a well-trained girl.~ No wonder Ruby keeps you around for herself and shares you with everyone.” The redhead starting bucking her hips against the Cinder’s face, wanting to bury her cock deeper into her throat than she was able to handle on her own, happy with the feeling of the golden-eyed woman’s tongue coiling around her shaft like a snake. “Mmmm. Fuck!~” A quick look between her bitch’s thighs and the emerald-eyed girl was able to see the sheer amount of arousal that was dripping from her needy cunt with this new position that she had never felt before.

 

Cinder gasped quietly and took a deep breath each slim chance she got as she felt Pyrrha started to actually fuck her throat in this position, not knowing exactly what to do, but doing her best to make sure she pleased her Master for the night. It wasn’t long before she could feel the very familiar sensation of the girl’s cock twitching and throbbing against the lining of her throat, a happy and muffled squeal leaving her as she closed her eyes and started eagerly swallowing around the thick shaft. She knew that her Master was going to cum any moment now, happily moaning around the shaft and arching her back from the feeling of those nipple clamps vibrating more intensely as they continued to gently pull on her breasts.

 

Holding tightly to the back of the other girl’s head, Pyrrha didn’t waste a single moment in her thrusts before her cock erupted, buried deep in Cinder’s mouth. The moan that left her lips made it clear she didn’t care if the cum flooded the slut’s stomach or not, just more than happy to be cumming and letting her taste it. “Fucking swallow it all, you little bitch. You’re not moving from this spot until every single drop is in your stomach!~” The redhead held her toy in place for a total of sixty seconds before using her semblance to pull her off and set her back onto the floor on her knees, snapping her fingers to gain her attention. “Open wide and let me see if it’s empty. If not, you’re going back on to swallow another load.”   
  
Luckily, Cinder had managed to swallow every single drop of the cum that was given to her, even sticking her tongue out to make sure Pyrrha was able to see every inch of her mouth. Even though her eyes were glazed over in lust, the maiden stayed on the floor, groaning and writhing in place slightly as she tried her best to stay still and not disobey the student she was here to please. “Did I make Master happy?~”   
  
“Very. Now, get onto the bed. I might as well use your tits while you’re here.~” Pyrrha pointed to the bed and smiled, licking her lips at the sight of those massive mounds swaying and jiggling with each move the slut made.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

“Thank you for coming by, Cinder! I had such a wonderful time with you that I can’t wait to be able to visit you again! I promise that I won’t make such a mess next time!~” The redhead’s voice echoed through the hallway as she watched Cinder stand in it and wait for her to finish talking. “Oh! And why don’t you go ahead and hurry back to your way back to your room? Sleep well!” Finally, she had laid back on her bed, prompting the black-haired woman to leave.

 

Almost two hours after Cinder first walked into Team JNPR’s dorm, she was finally walking out, not bothering to putt her Haven uniform top on to not soil it. But that didn’t stop her from slowly walking back to her own dorm, knowing that a certain green-haired thief was waiting on her as she carried her uniform top in hand. However, just as she was told to, not heading back to Glynda’s class and letting her cum-coated body be exposed to anyone who walked by. It didn’t matter who saw her, her only desire was to make it back to her bed and get some rest for tomorrow. The ex-criminal was extremely exhausted from the long time she had spent with her Master, missing both her bed and her Mistress at the same time. For once, she wasn’t sure which one she wanted to see more than the other. At least she wouldn’t have to choose tonight, Emerald being the only one who wanted to see her before she fell asleep.   
  
Luckily, as she opened the door to her dorm, there was no sight of the cute mocha-skinned girl, a soft smile forming on her face before she approached her bed and just kind of flopped onto it. There was no doubt in her mind that, while it was a busy and tiring day, she was satisfied and had made some new friends to spend time with if Ruby ever wasn’t around. Winter and Glynda especially excited her as she closed her eyes and forced her clothed from her body, not even caring that the clothing was only inches from her figure. However, just as the maiden was about to doze off, finally able to rest for tomorrow, she heard a soft sound come from her right.   
  
“Think you can go for one more, Cinder? You did promise, after all.” Emerald couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the black-haired woman’s nude form in front of her, always having admired that view. “If not, I can wait until-”   
  
“Just don’t use my mouth… Pyrrha did one hell of a job on me… I don’t think I’ll be giving good blowjobs for awhile.” A soft smile came to the woman’s lips before she let out a chuckle, ignoring the fact that Emerald was already starting to softly crawl over her body. “That’s a lie… I’ll probably be giving one in the morning with how horny you are.~”   
  
“Can you blame me with a body like yours?” Emerald gasped excitedly as she slipped every single inch of her cock into her boss’s tight asshole, loving how it clung to her shaft. “I’ll make sure to be gentle, though. So you can sleep.” Leaning in, the red-eyed girl placed a kiss onto the other’s cheek before starting to slowly move her hips. It was nice to see Cinder with a bright smile as she fell asleep with a cock in her ass.


End file.
